1. Field
The present disclosure relates to compensation of employees. In particular, it relates to systems and methods of calculating employee wages.
2. General Background
In various businesses and industries employees only work a portion of the compensated hour of work. These businesses are generally ones in which the employee must wait until the employee's services are demanded by a customer. Compensating such employees can be difficult because productivity fluctuates depending on customer demand. A typical example is waiters in restaurants. In order to compensate a waiter, a restaurant provides a minimum wage, and the waiter receives further compensation through tips by patrons. In other businesses, such as telecommunications or telemarketing businesses, customer service representatives that service customers via a telephone line are compensated at a flat rate without regard as to whether the customer service representative worked more or less during a given hour of work.